Dynamic fuel injection timing is known in diesel engines. Dynamic fuel injection timing is utilized to determine a desired crankshaft position at which to send a signal or pulsewidth to the fuel injector to begin fuel injection into an engine cylinder based on variousengine operating parameters. Crankshaft position is measured as the number of degrees before top dead center (BTDC) of the cylinder whose injector will receive the next timing pulse.
In order to enhance engine performance, various methods are utilized, including methods involving dynamic fuel injection timing. These methods may, however, result in stumbling or hesitation in the engine under certain conditions, such as when the engine experiences a change in load conditions, such as during vehicle acceleration or when climbing a grade.
Accordingly, there is a need to reduce or eliminate engine stumbling or hesitation during a change in engine load conditions while providing reduced emissions levels.